dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Relic (Prime Earth)
He searched all of the physical universe and could not find the reservoir. He journeyed to the Godwall that enclosed the universe, but could find nothing. And then, disaster struck. One by one, the seven corps of lightsmiths began to lose their power. In shock and then desperation, they went to war over the resource that powered their civilization, but they died. Relic floated in the depths of space and cradled the green lightsmith who was the last other living being in creation, and knew that if he had taken drastic steps, lives would have been saved. He witnessed the destruction of his universe, passed through the Godwall and was remade in the next universe as a giant. Then he was found and unintentionally freed by White Lantern Kyle Rayner and the Templar Guardians. Upon learning the existence of the Lantern Corps and vowing to prevent history from repeating itself, he traveled to Oa where he warned the Green Lantern Corps and all the other Lanterns that their actions were no different from the lightsmiths and demanding to surrendering their power rings. When his demands were refused and disbelieved, Relic decided to forcefully drain of their powers from Oa's Central Power Battery and destroying the planet in the process. Relic then moved on for the other Lantern Corps, in which he wiped out the Blue Lantern Corps. The surviving Lantern Corps fought Relic and he was finally defeated when Kyle Rayner imprisoned him in the Source Wall. Relic was later sought by Highfather and Metron to determine how the Source had been contaminated. New God technology allowed him to speak despite being stuck in the wall. He informed them that the Lantern Corps, and specifically Kyle Rayner, had breached the Source Wall to save the universe they had unknowingly damaged Relic seemingly was unfamiliar with the existence of the New Gods. Later in the war between the New Gods and the various Lantern Corps, he along with many of the other Source Titans was released from the wall and reanimated as a member of the Black Lantern Corps by Black Hand. He was subsequently fully resurrected by the Source Wall itself as explained by Highfather. In the aftermath, he remained at the Wall to determine more information about it, and to monitor the status of the universe. Some time later, Hal Jordan returned to the wall in disguise after multiple planets were inexplicably converted into material from the Source Wall, despite being nowhere near it. With the Green Lantern Corps missing in action at the time, he asked Relic as to how this could be possible, to which Relic revealed that there was a large crack in the wall. When asked how this happened, Relic revealed it was not a natural event as the wall's gravity would have pulled any debris back into it, and mentioned that he saw a figure he did not recognize fleeing the area shortly after his resurrection. He shows Hal images of the figure, and Hal immediately recognizes him as Black Hand. Shortly after this Hal's disguise was revealed and he was forced to flee. He returned not long after with Black Hand in tow, hoping to find a way to remove his Source Wall afflicted limbs and prevent any further losses. However Black Hand broke free of Hal's restraints and attempted to kill them both, only to be forced into the wall, healing the damage already done to it and imprisoning him. Relic and Jordan then parted ways on seemingly amicable terms. | Powers = : Due to his time spent within a cosmic egg like lesion within the new universe, Relic was evolved beyond his original state of being compared to other sentient beings within the universe. His transcendent state differs from that of a typical resident from the Sphere of The Gods, as he did not imbibe on the essence of other old deities or due to influence of The Source. * Semi- : While Relic is considerably more durable than a vast majority of creatures within the universe, he is shown to have limits. The Source Wall affects him just as it does any other creature and both the White Light of Creation and the Black Light of Destruction are shown to be capable of overpowering him under certain circumstances. * Enhanced Size: Relic is considerably larger then most creatures in the known universe. However this is explained as having been the normal height in his previous universe. | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Emotional Spectrum Technology: The machinery relic brandished long before his universe came to an abrupt end enabled him to absorb, harness, study, replicate, assimilate and otherwise repurpose not only the lights consistent of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum but other forms of life, technology and/or otherwise to use at his leisure. * Emotional Energy Manipulation: Their main focus was the absorption and storage the emotional life force of the universal emotional spectrum. Capable of bending it and utilizing it for whatever purposes the user desires for his own whim. ** ** ** *** *** * Technomorphing: Relics machines can scan any known source of technology and emulate it, enabling him to hijack anything of similar mechanical design reformatting it into whatever he needs on hand. The technology is also adaptive capable of resisting whatever opposition comes against it ** Collectors: Arachnid like drones which absorb any and all emotional energy be it from a Power Ring or even from an infinite source like a Central Power Battery for an entire lantern corps. ** Probes: Little circular discs with which can study and record anything they come in contact with, sending the information gleaned back to relic for him and his devices to re-purpose however he sees fit too. | Transportation = Amalgam Ship: Created from the remains of a galaxian host which he reshaped into a massive vessel using femtotechnology gleaned from Exeter's harness. It, like his own devices, withhold a great many useful system parameters, such as gleaning information from the minds of others via convincing holo-simulative immersion displays to control a subjects inception of reality. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Relic appears to have the powers of a New God, granted to him by passage through a version of the wall around the Source of the New Gods. * Relic's name has a double meaning. He was called "Relic" in his old universe because he was accused of wanting to return to a less enlightened time. After his universe was destroyed, he became a relic in the literal sense. *Relic's purpose and origins are very similar to Marvel Comic's Galactus. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Formerly Deceased